


Even If He Was Annoying

by Bliss_ful



Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Big brother Dream, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Purpled, Gen, Little Brother Purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Dream was used to being the only god in his area for a long time. When he finally met another, well.. let’s just say his expectations were certainly not met.Featuring God/Big Brother Dream and God/Little Brother Purpled! <3★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Purpled and Dream as brothers bc why not [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Even If He Was Annoying

Dream was used to being the only god in his area for a long time. When he finally met another, well.., let’s just say his expectations were certainly not met.  
The new god was a boy much younger than he, barely an adult. He had called himself “Purpled” after declining his original name, which happened to be Grayson when he was alive.   
He had blonde hair similar to Dream’s own and preferred to wear a purple hoodie, though so far Dream had caught him stealing each of his hoodies at least once in the single month they’d known each other.  
Dream did have to admit, he wasn’t the worst as he had assumed at first. He was somewhat respectful towards Dream, though it was only because he was an elder god and had the power to get rid of Purpled in a second. The younger still somehow found ways to get on every single little one of his nerves.

He’d built a UFO to scare some humans and pretend to be an Alien even when Dream instructed him not to. He’d pretended to be the leader of the village only to murder them all off when one of them argued with him even when Dream POLITELY asked him to refrain from doing so. He’d even made a farm just to explode it when some people came by so he could send their exploded bodies to his friend to experiment on!  
He was a strange kid, and strangely enough, Dream didn’t mind.  
It almost felt like he had a little brother.  
...

Even if he was annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short I just really wanted to throw something out there, there’s a good chance I’ll add more to THIS specific one-shot, but there will be no more chapters to this.


End file.
